


Popped

by Citron0



Series: Just Me Writing About Cole Again [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Horror, i guess, i'm very numb to these things, short and graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron0/pseuds/Citron0
Summary: A short little piece about Ghost Cole getting wet and respawning elsewhere.
Series: Just Me Writing About Cole Again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427989
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Popped

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just a headcanon that applies to every ghost!cole fic that I'll ever write. Just posting here since it's _finished_.

Jay scrambled to gather up the rapidly dissolving ectoplasm, how could he let this happen? He wailed at the loss of his best friend. Let's take a step back. It was Tuesday. A day at the tea shop. Nothing unusual, but they had left a trap un-sprung from their previous battles with the Preeminent. Like a time bomb, it went of. Cole had been on sweeping duty to help him practice holding things. Jay was there reorganizing the tea. Then, it happened, scalding- or maybe room temperature water fell. It was like the ghost had been made of cotton candy and dipped in water. Jay turned around at the sound of his scream, it had splashed the left side of his face dissolving his eye and hefty portion of his arm. The one sensation Cole experiences in over three months and it's a searing, tearing pain. The elder ninja would've cried if he could, but his left eye was only a flickering pinprick of fading light. Where would he go? Was this end? The last thing he saw was Jay's hands cupped over his mouth.

"C-cole?" He couldn't respond before exploding into a puddle of goop.

* * *

Cole woke to the taste of tap water on his lips, his head was spinning, which was odd for a ghost. Come to think of it, he wasn't used to feeling anything. He sat up to see, who else, Sensei Yang watching him stir into consciousness. Which sent the ninja reeling in shock, his eyes darted to and fro, why was he here of all places? He struggled to get his bearings which was only a little bit embarrassing, ignoring his attempts at butchered breathing. The man was unreadable for the most part but Cole could make out some masked concern. He didn't know what to say, were they on good terms? The dude was kind of responsible for him becoming a ghost in the first place, should he hold a grudge? Maybe, but it was his own fault why he became a ghost; he was one with butter fingers. Cole grit his teeth at the thought, if only he had just tightened his grip, none of that would've happened. Well, Cole decided, saying something would be better than saying nothing, but Yang beat him to the punch. He strokes his beard, "Do you have something to say or are you going to keep gawking at me?"

He waved politely, "Um, hi?" Oh no, that just made things more awkward.

He shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "It confounds me to no end that this is your first time showing up here."

"I, what?"

"Cole, do you understand why you're here?" He looked at the rotten floorboards, his mind replaying the sounds of water splashing and the loud sizzling that followed. Cole tentatively touched his arm then his eye, feeling nothing but the pressure of the ambient weight of his shaky palm.

He swallowed, "I, I think I do. But, but why here? Shouldn't I be dead, well, deader than dead?" He gripped his arm rubbing the area betwixt his left shoulder and forearm.

Yang floated closer which made Cole take a step back, "Ghosts reform where they are bound to, most of the time that is the Cursed Realm, but this temple is different," he looked away, guilt showing on his face, "We are not like most ghosts, my boy, we are bound here."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Discord several months ago. ~~I fucked up with them due to being neurodivergent~~ :|


End file.
